The Whole One Ear Thing
by Goldylox62
Summary: How George and Angelina got together in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

_So I don't actually read a lot of George/Angelina; in fact I haven't read any! But I like them so I'm gonna give it a try!_

**The Whole One Ear Thing**

_Chapter 1_

'Come on Ange!'

'No!'

'Just one!'

'I said no! George, I don't care how many times you ask me, the answer will stay the same. Now leave me alone!' Angelina turned and stalked away.

George stopped following her down Diagon Alley just for a moment, admiring her retreating figure. He smiled and then immediately began following her again.

'You haven't even considered it have you?'

She stopped in her tracks and froze, a stony expression crossing her face. He stopped a little way behind her, a smug grin plastered on his face.

She turned on her heel to face him and stalked toward him, looking him straight in the eyes. George grinned down at her, staring deep into her eyes.

'Considered it? Of course I've considered it!' she whispered menacingly. She stood close to him, so that she had to tip her head back to look at him. 'What do you take me for? I don't just kiss people and then pretend it never happened, George!'

'Ah, so you have thought about that night?'

Angelina opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it sharply and narrowed her eyes.

'Git.' She said scathingly before turning around and stalking away again.

George's mischievous grin got even wider and he jogged to keep up with her.

'Ange.' He said patiently, but she pretended she hadn't heard him and sped up.

'Ange!' He shouted, beginning to run to catch up to her.

'Angelina!' George caught up with her but she didn't slow, so he jogged sideways alongside her to keep up.

'Please listen to me! Will you just stop?' George grabbed both of her shoulders and forced her to stand still and look at him.

'I think about you all the time.' Angelina rolled her eyes and made to walk away.

George stopped her again. 'No.'

He sighed, looking down at the ground. 'That's not working.'

'No.' she said, irritated.

George smiled.

'Listen, I know it didn't mean anything. And I know that you only kissed me because I was upset. I get it – Fred had just died. And I had initiated it, and I get that you only went along with it to make me feel better, but honestly, I loved every second of it.'

'George…' she said exasperatedly.

'And don't say I'm not thinking properly because I am. I'm not grieving anymore. But I just find myself thinking about you, and about after the funeral.'

Angelina opened her mouth to say something, but George interrupted her once more.

'Tell me you don't think about it. That you're not attracted to me in anyway and I'll stop asking.'

'I'm sorry George; I just don't see how it would work.'

'This isn't about the whole one ear thing is it?'

She laughed. 'No. It's nothing to do with that.'

'Then what is it?'

Angelina took a deep breath and, looking at the ground, she said, 'I just don't think that… You see, you and me are not like that, don't you think?'

'I don't understand.'

Angelina took a deep breath. 'Well, you're you. You're George Weasley.'

'Well observed.'

'You've never had a relationship before.'

'Neither have you!'

'Exactly! We don't understand what we're doing! I just don't see how _we_, you and me, could ever work!'

George put both hands on her shoulders and stooped so she had no choice but to look at him.

'That's not what I'm asking.' He said gently.

'Then - what?'

'I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss. And I know what it must look like – what it was. I was grieving - of course I was it was my brother's funeral! – but I didn't just kiss you because of that!'

'Then… why?'

'Because I was… I _am _attracted to you. When you had your arm around me, and you wiped the tears from my face, I just had to do something about what I was feeling.'

Angelina looked into his eyes. The usual mischievous glint in his eye was missing, replaced with sincerity that she had no choice but to believe.

George misinterpreted her study of his expressions as doubt.

'Listen, I know you think a relationship is scary, but that is not what I'm asking you. I'm asking you for a date. Just one – and then we can see. If you like.'

She smirked. 'Well…'

'Come on, Ange. You'll have fun I promise.'

She smiled. 'I know I will. Alright, fine.' She said, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

George's grin broke across his face.

'But,' she stressed, 'It's just a date. That's all.'

'That's all I'm asking for.' George smiled. He sighed mockingly, 'I knew you couldn't stay away too long.'

Angelina frowned. 'Don't push your luck, Lugless. When is this date?'

'Tonight. 8 o'clock. I'll pick you up.'

_Ooooh! I enjoyed that! That was fun! I wasn't going to write any more, but I want to! Ooooh! Yay! Very excited about this! I shall write the date right now. Yes I will._

_Goldylox_

_xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_The date! Woohoo! Love it. Very excited._

**The Whole One Ear Thing**

_Chapter 2_

Angelina smoothed down her dress and looked at herself in the mirror, frowning before applying more mascara on to her already fully volumized lashes. She put the mascara down and looked intently at her reflection. Satisfied, she looked down at her deep purple dress and smoothed it down carefully, taking a deep breath.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She told her reflection. There was no denying it – George was gorgeous, and she had had feelings for him for a while now, and while she knew that hundreds of girls would jump at the chance to go on 'just one date' with _George Weasley_, she knew what he was like. He doesn't take things seriously, neither of the twins ever did, and George was still fragile after Fred's death. She had to make sure that his feelings for her weren't a subconscious plot to get over Fred.

She looked at her reflection again. 'Now don't do anything stupid.' She told her reflection sternly, before briskly walking away to slip her matching plum coloured stilettos onto her feet awkwardly, as she tried to stand upright whilst doing it.

_CRACK_

She spun round, startled and, because she was only wearing one shoe, collapsed into George's arms.

'What are you doing here?'

George frowned dramatically. 'Why Angelina! It's 8 o'clock! Have you forgotten about our date?'

She scowled. 'No, of course not, stupid. Why are you in my room? Didn't your mother teach you to knock on the door of someone's house instead of just apparating straight into a girl's bedroom? I could have been changing in here!'

'Well, if you were, it would have certainly eased the tension.'

Angelina's expression didn't change. 'Get out of here before my parents find you!'

'Fine.' Said George, and disapparated.

Angelina stood frozen, one shoe in hand. So, is the date off or…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

She frowned. What is he playing at? She put on her other shoe frantically and threw open her bedroom door, grabbed her bag from the handle and practically flew down the stairs.

As she rounded the corner she grabbed onto the banister to stop herself and stared wide-eyed at the scene in the hallway.

George was stood in the hallway, chatting animatedly with her parents. Her mum was giggling in that annoying way of hers and her dad was looking at George as if he had just waltzed into his house and demanded he hand over all his possessions.

'George?'

He looked up at her and grinned. 'Hey Ange! You ready?'

Angelina nodded silently and stepped down the stairs in a daze. She had told her parents she was going out with Alicia and Lee. Her mum would never leave her alone if she knew she was going out on a date, and her dad would probably lock her up and never let her leave the house again.

'Lee flooed. He said he and Alicia are running late and that I should probably apparate with you cos I don't actually know where we're going.'

She stared at him. He looked up at Angelina, winked, and then looked back at her parents, smiling like an idiot.

Forcing a smile, Angelina walked into the hallway and said, 'Yeah that's fine. It's just near Diagon Alley. I thought Alicia would be late. She always is with these things.'

She smiled as, in the corner of her eye, she saw her mum frown in disappointment and her dad relax, taking his hand out of his pocket.

'Alright then Mum, Dad – I'll see you later. I'll be back by ten…'

'Eleven.' George coughed.

'Eleven.' She said quickly. 'Bye!' and she pushed George out of the door, as he waved, 'Bye Mr and Mrs Johnson, it was nice meeting you!'

Angelina pulled George away from the house and toward the lane at the end of the street. When she knew they were out of sight of the house she stopped and hit him on the arm.

'Ow!'

'Don't you ever do that to me ever again.'

'What?'

'That! Turn up and start talking to my parents!'

'Why? They're very nice people. Especially your mum… I can see where you get your stunningly good looks from…'

Angelina hit him on the arm again.

'Ow!'

'How did you know I'd told them I was going out with Alicia?'

'I flooed her. She told me that was the plan with dates. Why do you do that anyway?'

'Mum would never leave me alone if she knew I had any sort of inkling of a relationship, asking questions and what-not, and Dad, well Dad – I don't think he would have let you out of there alive.'

'Ok, I see. I haven't told my parents. But then, I don't really tell them much anyway – never did. They prefer it that way. I think they're just scared I'm going to do something stupid.'

Angelina laughed.

'I know – it's ridiculous isn't it? As if I would ever do anything remotely stupid… Anywho, Angelina.' He said seriously, and stopped.

'Let's start this date properly.' And he ran and hid behind a tree.

'What are you doing?'

'This is the door. Answer it.' And he made a knocking sound with his fist against the tree trunk. She shook her head and walked toward the tree and mimed opening a door. George stepped from behind a tree, with his hand behind his back.

'George!' she said with mock surprise.

'Hello Angelina – how lovely to see you. And may I say, you look absolutely spectacular.'

'Why thank you.'

'This is for you.' He said and pulled out a single purple flower that matched her dress perfectly.

'Oh, thank you!' she said, with genuine surprise this time.

He reached up, holding it to her hair and paused. 'May I?'

'Of course.' And he fastened it in her hair.

'Perfect.' He said, holding out his arm. 'Would you permit me, fair Angelina, to apparate us to our destination?'

'Why yes, George, I do.' She said, taking his arm gently and they vanished.

_**Angelina's dress **_

_Google 'miss selfridge plum lattice bodice dress'_

_I'm happy with this. Yep – I would say I am. Hope you are too!_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter alert! Hope you all like it!_

**The Whole One Ear Thing**

_Chapter 3_

Angelina opened her eyes and froze, taken aback. She was stood, clutching onto George's arm, in what appeared to be a large, deserted field.

'George?'

'Yes?'

'What the hell is this?'

George grinned. 'This,' he said, gesturing extravagantly, 'is our date!'

'It's a field.' She said, exasperated.

'Exactly.'

'A _field_?'

'A field.'

'You brought me to a field.'

'Yes.'

'In these shoes?'

George laughed. 'Yes, in those shoes. Which make your legs look positively divine, by the way.'

Angelina rolled her eyes. 'You better have some sort of explanation for this, or I'm going to Alicia's.'

'You can't – Lee's there. And I don't think you want to walk in on them again…'

Angelina looked disapprovingly at him. He grinned idiotically. 'Shall we?'

'I suppose so.' She said disdainfully. 'But this better be good!'

'It will!' George reassured her, a huge, mischievous grin plastered across his face, leading her by the arm toward the middle of the field.

'I had to put a charm around it, so Muggles wouldn't find it.' George explained.

'Find wh… Oh.'

Angelina stopped as George waved his wand and a bandstand materialised in front of her eyes. Roses the shade of the sunset sky growing out of a green vine weaved their way around the posts supporting the creamy 19th century circular roof. Under the canopy was a table laid for two, with a candle in the centre and a single long-stemmed red rose in a tall vase.

Angelina stared at it. 'I don't believe it.' She breathed.

George smiled. 'I'm good aren't I? Come on, I'm starving.' He said, tugging her by the hand.

George pulled out a chair and gestured for Angelina to sit down.

'Thank you.' She smiled, taking a seat elegantly.

George sat down opposite her and grinned as he flamboyantly flicked out his napkin and tucked it into his collar. Angelina smirked and gently unfolded her own and smoothed it over her lap. She looked up expectantly at George.

He smirked and looked down directly at his plate and said clearly, 'Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding.'

And, in a flash, big fat Yorkshire puddings and succulent pieces of beef, coated with steaming thick gravy appeared on his plate. He looked at it, grinning and then looked up at her. 'What do you fancy?'

'Anything?'

'Anything. Just like the Yule Ball.'

Angelina thought for a moment. 'Mmm… I don't know.'

George looked at her expectantly, obviously itching to start eating. Angelina smirked inwardly and scrunched her face in mock deliberation.

'Erm… I think I'll have… Oh I don't know… Erm, actually, no. Probably...'

'Ange!' George whined.

Angelina looked directly at her plate and said clearly, 'Spaghetti carbonara.'

Immediately, her plate grew into a large dish and the spaghetti and creamy sauce appeared inside, with an extra silver spoon already swirled into it.

'Good choice.' George grinned at her.

Angelina nodded in acknowledgement and picked up her spoon.

'So,' she said, twirling spaghetti around her fork with her spoon, 'tell me. How long have you been planning this little adventure?'

'Whatever do you mean?

'This.' She gestured to the bandstand. 'Must have taken you a while to arrange.'

'Not really.'

'How long?'

'Probably about a week.'

'A week? I hadn't agreed to go out with you a week ago!'

George smirked. 'I know. I just knew you wouldn't be able to resist.'

Angelina flicked a piece of bread at him. 'Arrogant pig.' She muttered.

'Hey! I'm not arrogant, I just know you too well, that's all.'

Angelina pouted and sighed dramatically. 'Fine. But honestly George, it really is beautiful.' She said looking above her at the ceiling.

'I know. It's great isn't it?' said George, looking up at the ceiling too. 'It was either this or a rather large gazebo with monkeys in it. I thought it would add to the ambiance.'

Angelina laughed, as she reached for her glass of water. 'I think you made the right choice.'

_Finally finished! I know it has taken ages and ages and ages and ages and ages but I'm so sorry! I have been too lazy for all our goods. Terrible. I know it's completely unacceptable. Please forgive me._

_xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hopefully this won't take as long to write as Chapter 3 did. Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers! I love you all so much, you all say lovely things. One of you said that you can't dictate what I write but honestly, if you review with what you like to see happen in this fic, I don't mind doing it. If I like the idea obvs. And keep it vague. Don't forget – it is my fic._

**The Whole One Ear Thing**

_Chapter 4_

'No way!'

'It's true!'

'That didn't happen!'

'Honestly, Ange, why would I lie about something so serious? Filch was always crazy. It was only a matter of time before he hit me over the head with his broom.'

Angelina laughed as their gentle walking pace slowed to a stop outside her house. 'You idiot.'

George grinned. 'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'You should.' She said, her tone growing serious as looked up into his piercing blue eyes.

The smile slid off his face as she gently began to run her finger up his arm. She wet her lips a little and leaned towards him, rising on to her tiptoes, her heartbeat accelerating. He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes but didn't move.

'Ange.' He whispered.

'Yes?'

'I'm gonna go now.'

All at once, Angelina let out the breath that she had been holding and out her heels back on the floor. She looked up at him, frowning slightly.

'You're kidding right?'

George grinned, took her hand and bowed dramatically. 'Until next time, milady.' He kissed her hand.

Angelina looked at him scathingly. 'You…' she stuttered, not able to find the words.

George winked. 'I know.'

Angelina smiled. 'You are ridiculous.'

'Thank you.' He leaned close and whispered, 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

George turned and began to walk away.

'What for?' she called after him.

'Our second date!' he yelled back at her.

Angelina smirked. 'I look forward to it!'

George laughed loudly. 'I know you do!'

_There you go. Also, you marvellous reviewers, you have done more for your own pleasure than you realise. Initially, this was just gonna be the first date, but because you guys like it so much, I have decided to extend it to show how their relationship blossoms. Hope it doesn't disappoint._

_xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_I am on fire! Second chapter of the day, WOOOOO! Love you guys…_

**The Whole One Ear Thing**

_Chapter 5_

'And then he just left!'

'What… disapparated?'

Angelina gulped down the last mouthful of butterbeer. 'Yep.'

'The pig.' Alicia said. 'Another?'

'Yeah please.'

Alicia waved her wand and two bottles of butterbeer came flying from the kitchen. They both caught them neatly and popped off the lids.

'You're totally into him.'

'Alicia!'

'You are! You never flirt. And from what you've told me, _you_ were the instigator of your little 'moment'…'

'Shut up.' Angelina threw a malteaser at her.

'Hey! Listen, admit it or not, you are in way over your head. You've never been in a position like this before.'

Angelina thought about it. Alicia was right of course. She hadn't been in a position anything remotely like this before – where someone had tried everything to please her, had made her laugh _so _much…

She _was _in way over her head.

Alicia looked smug. 'I told you. Look at your face – you're smitten.'

Angelina pulled a face. 'Am not.'

'Are too! Listen to me – on your date tonight, you are going to look so amazing that he won't be able to focus on whatever plan he's figured out in that twisted mind of his.'

Angelina frowned. 'What do you have in mind?'

Alicia grinned mischievously. 'Shopping.'

_Is that ok __**dancerinpink**__? You asked me to update my dear… And a HUGE thanks to __**my favourite reviewer**__ (you know who you are!) you really are awesome. Despite not having George in this chapter, I kinda like this. I wanted the chance to try delving into Alicia's character a bit more, and explore her personality and stuff. I think I've done a rather good job, tbh. I always wanted to know more about the characters that JK just sorta glances over. Anyways… I love you reviewing people! You make me feel awesome._

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_So you guys… how's your day so far? You doing good? Well your day is just about to get better! Well mine is. I'm going to write another chapter! Yay! Lovin life!_

**The Whole One Ear Thing**

_Chapter 6_

Angelina knocked on the door – George had told her to meet him at the Burrow that afternoon. With absolutely no idea of what he had in mind, Angelina had settled for a pink jumper with a Batman logo on the front, and a pair of jeggings with navy blue and white converse.

She knocked again. No answer. She knocked again.

'Mum!' a shout came from inside. 'Door!'

'Honestly Ron, it wouldn't kill you if you actually answered the door yourself – Angelina! What a surprise, come in dear, make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to eat? I've just made an apple pie and I think I have some cakes somewhere…'

Angelina stepped into the kitchen after Mrs Weasley. 'No thank you, Mrs Weasley. Is George around?'

BANG!

Angelina and Mrs Weasley whirled round to face Ron, who brought his head out of the cupboard he had been rifling through, rubbing the spot on his head where he'd bumped it.

'George? You're here for George?'

Angelina nodded her head and Mrs Weasley tutted loudly and said, 'Yes Ron, now go and find him. Go on.'

Ron shrugged his shoulders and slunk out of the kitchen.

'Are you sure you don't want anything Angelina? A cup of tea or…?'

'No, Mrs Weasley, I'm fine honestly. How has it been around here? Is everyone alright?'

'Oh yes, thank you. Hermione has just gone to Australia to find her parents, which is why Ron is in such a bad mood. But aside from that, everything's fine. Harry's here at the moment – he's in the garden I think.'

At that moment, George walked into the kitchen, his usual grin plastered across his face.

'Hi Ang!'

'Hello.'

'You ready?'

Angelina frowned. 'For what?'

George peered at his mother's back worriedly, as she busily set to work preparing a meal of some kind.

'George!' shouted a voice from outside.

'What!' he shouted back.

Ginny came into the kitchen. 'George – Oh hi Angelina! – do you two want to play Quidditch? Charlie wants to play and we'll need decent teams if he's playing seeker. You know what he's like.'

George looked over at Angelina. She smirked. 'You up for it?'

'Of course – if I'm playing against you.'

'Ha! I will crush you.'

'I don't think so.'

Somehow, they had ended up so close to one another, that Angelina had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. George's twinkling eyes stared down into hers, and she began to blush. He leaned closer to her, expression growing serious.

'Ahem!'

They sprung apart. Ginny looked at George and then at Angelina, with a suspicious look on her face. 'Well, I'll go and persuade Ron to do something useful for a change instead of all this moping about. We'll need him to balance out teams.'

She started out of the room and Angelina looked away from George shyly. He stepped back and called after Ginny, 'Stick him on Harry's team, Gin – at least he'll have some sort of incentive to try.'

Ginny laughed. 'Yeah, he's not being on my team!'

George laughed and then looked over at Angelina; she grinned and walked towards the kitchen door. She paused and rested her hand on the door frame and looked back at him over her shoulder. 'Come on then.'

George stared at her, his heart racing. She smiled and entered the garden. George remained rooted to the spot, until he felt something smack him across the head.

'Ow!'

Mrs Weasley lowered the cookery book she was holding. 'Stop gawking. And close your mouth.'

George frowned and rubbed his head. 'Ouch, Mum! '

'Stop whining! Now get outside – that girl won't wait forever you know.'

_**Angelina's Jumper – **_

_Type 'new look only pink batman sweater' into Google. You should find it. If not, you must be rather odd. _

_For my overseas readers, or those slightly less fashion conscious people than my dear sister, jeggings are basically very stretchy jeans. Not made out of denim though. Basically some leggings disguised as jeans._

_I hope you appreciate my very detailed descriptions of Angelina's outfits each time she goes out. I know I do. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Well. That last chapter took a lot longer than anticipated. I apologise. Hopefully, the next won't take as long!_

**The Whole One Ear Thing**

_Chapter 7_

Angelina laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had played Quidditch – it had been much too long!

WHOOSH!

George swooped over her with the quaffle and scored another goal.

'Damn.' She muttered under her breath.

'What's the matter, Johnson? Out of practise?'

'Oh, please! I'm just warming up!'

George laughed as he zoomed off over head.

'Ange! Duck!'

Angelina dived down a couple of feet and looked behind her briefly; Harry was clutching his beaters bat and hurtling toward the bludger that had just missed her by inches.

'I don't think beating is really your strength, Harry!' yelled Ginny, with a mischievous grin.

'Shut up, Miss I-Can-Do-Everything!' Harry shouted back, knocking the bludger neatly over in her direction.

Ginny dodged it easily and blew him a kiss.

'Oi! Stop distracting our Captain!' yelled Ron, who had perked up immensely since the game had begun.

'Distracting…' muttered Angelina. She had an idea.

'Oi Harry!'

Harry's head whipped round to look at her and she motioned for a time out.

'TIME OUT EVERYONE!' Harry yelled.

Harry, Ron and Angelina flew over to their goals and Charlie, Ginny and George flew to theirs and huddled together.

'Listen… I've had an idea.'

_And I think I'll leave it there. On to Chapter 8! xxx_


End file.
